Link Lost the Precious Thing
by widefacebro
Summary: Link becomes indebted to Maple after losing her precious item *I burst through the door, there are twigs and leaves in my hair, dirt and mud caked on my face. Police sirens howl in the distance. I stare directly into the camera and mouth one word to you* "Lemony."


One day, while running errands through the land of Labrynna, Link collided head-on with Maple, the witch.

Rupees, rings, and potions scattered over the grassy path into bushes and trees.

Maple leapt toward any glint or reflection that caught her eye. "How do you _always_ manage to run into me with that thick skull of yours?"

Link had just given up on a gasha seed beyond his reach. "...Running into a flat wall..."

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?"

Link ran to a patch of tall grass and spotted a flesh colored rod. He looked at the object, and a feeling of pure horror and dread welled up through his body. He dared not bring full form to the thought.

"My... It fell off!?"

Link grabbed underneath his tunic, but found everything in its right place. But how...?

 _BAM!_

Maple shot over on her broomstick, jamming the tip right into Link's stomach. The blow knocked him on his back and choking for air.

Maple picked up the fleshy rod by the tip, wiggling it like rubber. "Hah, as if you could possibly mistake this for _yours_."

Link was back on his feet, wrestling Maple for the item. "Give it back, I'm selling this thing! I touched it first, I get to keep it, that's the rule!"

"You even made up rules for stealing my things!?"

Link, still wearing his power gloves, wrenched the item from her hands. The force brought Maple falling on top of him while the rubber rod flew out of their hands and into the nearby river.

 _Plop!_

They watched the rippling water in silence. A few moments passed. It bobbed back up, floating to the surface; a river zora promptly gobbled it.

Maple pummeled Link's head with a fury of slaps. "You stupid stupid idiot, Syrup's gonna kill me if she finds out, you're gonna pay me back for that!"

"I can't, you stole all my rupees!"

Maple checked her bag. 25 rupees. Five more than she started out with. She looked into the distance and sighed.

Now that she wasn't hitting him, Link looked up at her as she stared off into nothing. Her half-closed eyelids always gave a sassy but sensual look to her face. Something about it always made him so mad. But now, this somber state had quelled her sassy expression, and he thought she looked cute. Plus, a girl had never sat on top of him this way.

Maple jumped a little as she felt something harden beneath her. She looked down at Link, but his nervous expression dodged her glance.

"Jeez."

Maple grabbed the offensive bulge. "Fine, I'll take this and the debt's settled," and she yanked it hard.

"N-no! Anything but that!"

Maple had only been joking, but the reaction was so extreme, she couldn't stop from laughing. "You're actually pretty funny, you know?"

"What's funny about that!" Link said, still afraid for his well-being.

Maple couldn't shake how naive he really was. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. "Look, I'm gonna show you how you'll pay me back."

Maple grabbed Link by the collar of his tunic and dragged him off to a shady part of the path.

"Wait, where are we going?"

She pushed him up against a tree, pulled down his white leggings, and rest of Link fell out.

She looked it all over, sizing it up. It was surprisingly big; maybe she had been wrong earlier. "Hmph. It might do." Then, she spat on the head, rubbing her saliva up and down the length of his shaft.

Link felt himself growing in her hand. He watched as she moved her wrist up and down, skillfully twisting it along the way. When she grazed the head, his leg spasmed.

The mischievous glint came back in Maple's eyes, painting a little wry smirk across her face. "You're pretty sensitive, huh? You are a kid, after all..."

"I'm no kid!" Link said.

"Oh yeah? Then, has anyone ever done _this_ to you?" Maple lapped him up in her mouth, and her pink lips closed tight around him. She looked up at him with her seductive eyes, her cheeks puckering.

She came back up-a thick string of spit dripping from her mouth. "You're so tense. Just relax, idiot." Maple rolled her fingers between his balls, loosening his tense scrotum. Her soft, gentle hands made Link's body warm up. "Gonna admit you're just a kid, now?"

Link gave her a defiant look, but before he could even answer, she stood up and lifted her dress. "Obviously no one has done this for you, either." Link saw the glistening of something wet between her legs. She lowered herself down to the tip of his master sword, sheathing it all the way down to the hilt. It was warm like the inside of Jabu-Jabu's belly, but so tight.

Maple wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers digging into his hair. Link felt her hot breath in his ear as her lower half moved up and down him.

"Not just a kid," Link thought. He put his hands on the curve of her girlish hips and pushed her all the way down.

Maple let out a whimper, a sound he didn't think she could make. "Y-you idiot..." He felt her walls tense around him. Then, she mashed her lips into his. She thrashed her wet tongue around the inside of his mouth, and they tasted each other's spit.

Link's fingers clenched her butt, and he started pumping into her deeper and faster. He felt the waves of pleasuring rising up in him.

"If you go that fast, you'll-"

Suddenly, Link was firing thick globs deep into Maple. He tensed up as each blast of seed lined the folds of her walls.

Maple stood up, and white goo was dripping out of her. She sighed. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

Maple smoothed down her hair and sorted her belongings. "So, you still owe me, um," she thought for a moment, "Uh, 300 rupees! So you better run into me with a full wallet next time!"

After that, it seemed like Maple and Link were bumping into each other every day.

From an onlooker's perspective, it seemed one of them was always jumping in front of the other or tackling the other to the ground.

And for the villagers of Lynna City, every time they walked one of the paths leading outside, they found the glimmers of rupees and rings scattered all over the bushes, as if altogether dropped and forgotten.


End file.
